DxD: Chronicles of the Grand Order
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: Just when he thought his job was over...another one took its place. Even worse...a certain old troll is accompanying him for his next task. In a new world where the Age of Gods continues...he must gather Heroic Spirits to stop chaotic forces from destroying it. Now, Red Dragon Emperor...welcome to the Grand Order.(Rewrite of DxD Grand Order)


**Co-Written with Otaku-Nation666, a good friend of mine and Demons Anarchy of Pride and the author of many great works like Tokyo Mirage Sesions: Apocalypse, RWBY Riders: Spirit of Legend, High School DxD: Destiny's Play, RWBY: Within Enlightened Heart, RWBY –Apocrypha-, Fabulae Parcae, Fate: Rebellion, Law of the Jungle, and many others. His newest project is called Fate: Horizons, a RWBY and Fate Proto crossover.**

 **I highly recommend you guys check them out.**

 **Thanks for helping me with this Otaku, really appreciate it.**

 **This idea was based on the stories Holding All the Cards by Drow79, and Heroic Straight Flush by L33t Horo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **DxD: Grand Order**

 **Chapter 1: Origin**

Once again...the endless field of countless blades filled his line of sight. As far as the eye could see, weapons upon weapons littered the ground, stabbed into the earth. They sky overhead was a bloody crimson, as if to reflect the blood that had been spilled in these lands. Once more, he found himself here...overlooking it all...on top of the same hill.

No matter where he looked, there they were.

Swords.

Swords upon swords upon swords.

An endless sea of swords, stretching out in the horizon that stood far out of reach, out of sight. On that hill, at times, he would find her, though he knew that she was gone. Gone forever.

Yet, somehow, unlike the previous times...he felt something he had not felt in a very long time. Something that he had long thought forgotten.

Shirou Emiya...or rather, Counter Guardian EMIYA, felt at peace.

He felt peace in his heart...knowing that he had done something worthwhile...that he had done something truly good from his continuous pursuit in his ideals.

"...yare yare..." the white-haired man sighed. Unlike how he was usually, his red coat had long since been discarded, and his hair, which was usually swept back, was now patted down. When he was like this, were it not for the difference of height, skin, and hair color, it would be next to impossible to tell the difference between him and the other Emiya, Shirou. "I made all of that talk...yet I ended up doing something just as stupid as him." A chuckle escaped him as he leaned back on a blade, buried deep into the ground...HER blade. "Ah, oh well...it was fun, either way."

Tears began to tinkle down his face, cascading past his cheeks.

"Yeah...it was fun...seeing them all again..." He had seen them all before. Again and again countless times. He had seen them so many times that he couldn't even miss them anymore. But not this time. This time...he longed to go back to those days. To the days that he had discarded long ago in pursuit of his ideals.

Rin...

Sakura...

Illya...

Taiga...

Issei...

Saber...

"Hahaha..." he laughed bitterly. "Look at me...I'm so damned pitiful, and yet...I feel so happy all the same..."

Before, he would curse his very existence for following through his tainted ideals. But now...he felt no greater joy in living like this...

And to think...it all started...because of that deal with a "World..."

There hasn't been a time when he had regretted the decisions with every fiber of his being ever since.

Back then, he still thought he could become a Hero of Justice...but Alaya had broken him over and over repeatedly. In the end, he realized that there was no such thing in this world. No Hero of Justice, not even a hero...that title belonged to those who had the strength to become such ideals. He lacked that in every regard.

Because he lacked that, he wasn't able to save anyone...

"...well, not like it matters anymore now..." EMIYA muttered. "Che...I just hope I can get some sleep for once...before I get called up again."

"Heh," an old voice chuckled from behind him. "Sounds like you're getting on in old age, Emiya-kun." The Counter Guardian looked over his shoulder, and found a man dressed in what could only be described as black regal clothing, a cape sitting over his shoulders, sporting a white beard, and hair slicked back, with some of it still sticking outward. "Which is not really surprising. After all, you're even older than I am."

EMIYA's eyes widened considerably, recognizing the old man instantly. "Zelretch..."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The Dead Apostle chuckled with a cheeky grin.

Mentally, EMIYA sighed. No matter how much time had passed, Zelretch would always be the old troll he had come to known. Honestly, one could've expected more from the magician known as Kaleidoscope. Nevertheless, the man questioned him. "Just what are you even doing here?"

"What?" the old vampire feigned being hurt. "I'm not allowed to see one of the most interesting Magus of the year?"

"Please, the day you were that simple is the day you've officially gone senile," EMIYA retorted. "So just be straight with me."

"Okay, okay..." Zelretch raised his hands in defense while chuckling.

"So...what are you doing here, Kaleidoscope?" EMIYA asked with a stern glare. Knowing the old troll...whenever he popped up...it was always something that involved entertaining him in some way.

Zelretch chuckled. "Just something that aligns with your next job is all."

EMIYA frowned at this, but then found that the world around him was beginning to dissolve in a familiar light, causing him to sigh. So his "employer" was calling for him already? He really can't catch a break, can he?

"Alright...so what exactly am I doing now...?" He questioned. He might as well accept his never-ending fate.

"Well, after going through different timelines, I doubt you'll be surprised if you learned about the existence of parallel worlds?" Zelretch asked, earning a scoff from the Counter Guardian. The man before him, a true Magician by all rights, even for the standards of a Dead Apostle, had the power to traverse the worlds of all sorts. The existence of other worlds hardly surprised him at this point, especially after visiting worlds that followed different timelines. He felt his body shudder, recalling his experience with Dark Sakura.

He NEVER wanted to experience that again.

"Well," the vampiric troll stroked his beard. "The task Alaya has given you is certainly an odd one...and it happens to be aligning with my own objectives in that world."

EMIYA quirked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Zelretch grinned wickedly. "Because in the world you're going to," he said with glee. "The Age of Gods has not ended."

"What?!" EMIYA gaped in shock. A world where Gods still walk the Earth? How is that possible?!

Zelretch nodded. "Unfortunately, that world has its own fair share of problems...problems you and I are going to be dealing with."

The Archer Servant groaned as he palmed his face. Alaya was sending him to a world where the Gods themselves existed? For an existence that represented the collective desire of humanity's instinct to survive, she was one hell of a task master. He paused, however, when he registered the Dead Apostle's words, and slowly turned to him. "...wait, what do you mean, 'you and I?'"

"Just what it sounds like, Emiya-kun!" Zelretch grinned widely. "We're going on a grand quest...plus a few friends! Oh, by the way, how do you feel about having an Apocalyptic Beast for a mascot?"

"..." A moment passed. Then two. Then three. Finally, the Kaleidoscope's words finally sunk into his brain. "...WHAT?!" He's going to be working with this crazy troll? Hasn't Alaya put him through enough Hell?! Wait...back up a bit. What did he mean by 'Apocalyptic Beast'? Could he...could he mean...? No...no no, it was impossible!

"It's as I said, EMIYA-kun!" Zelretch laughed. "We're going to be partners in crime for this mission! Not only that, we're all going to be a team!"

"H-hey, hold on...you seriously didn't do what I think you did, did you?!"

"Of course I did!" The Dead Apostle flashed him a grin. "I mean, with the mission we have...how could I not?"

"...I always knew you were insane...but just now, you broke the record for absolute insanity in the multiverse...HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER DOING THAT?!"

Zelretch's grin grew wider. "Oh come now, EMIYA-kun...in all the time you've known me, shouldn't you know that normal is overrated?"

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE BRINGING A BEAST WITH US!" the Archer-class Counter Guardian screamed. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Because it is necessary." He responded coolly. "After all...we will need the help of a Beast to take down a Beast...or five of them..."

EMIYA's face paled.

'...why couldn't I have just died and not make a deal with Alaya of all things?'

XxXxX DxD/Grand Order XxXxX

Issei Hyoudou whimpered as he clung to the closest person next to him while another young child struggled with one of the adults in lab coats. No matter how many times it happened, it was still terrifying. For they were all scared of the unknown and what could happen. It had to be at least a month since he woke up here...and he didn't like it. The adults here were scary. All they did was take the kids here and bring them back several hours later. He knew something was wrong the first few times since all the kids that came back looked loopy or extremely hurt…or they didn't come back at all. He didn't understand what was happening...until it was his turn. When he was taken, the men in lab coats took him to some white room and strapped him to a table. They then proceeded to stick needles into his arm with some weird liquid flowing through. The effects of said fluid left him dizzy and disoriented, but he vaguely recalled that the adults were reading what was on the screen and wrote stuff on clipboards. When they were done, he was returned to the cell where he and the other children were housed and the guards shoved him in. A wave of nausea came over him and he threw up his previous meal. The other times following that were...not as pleasant.

Why was this happening to him? He was just walking home after buying a present to send to Irina since he had left, and all of a sudden those mean people took him. Just grabbed him off the street, shoved him into a van, then everything went dark. The next thing he knew, he was in this place called a facility.

And now it was his turn to be taken again...something which one of the older kids didn't take kindly.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" One of the older kids yelled.

"Shut up!" The boy was struck across the face and grabbed by the throat by one of the adults. "Brats like you should just stay quiet and do as you're told!"

The child just glared at the man and spat in his face. Angered, the scientist threw him to the side. Just as the boy was about to pull himself up, he was kicked by the man. It didn't stop there as the man kept stomping on him, forcing a cry of pain from the child's throat with each one. The most of the other kids, Issei included, trembled at the brutality while the few others looked on angrily at the adult, not that it was an uncommon sight. Things like this happened on a daily basis. It didn't make it any less scary, however. Finally, the man stopped his assault. The boy now lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, bruises marred his exposed flesh and blood leaked from his lips. Even so, his gaze remained defiant.

"I'll deal with you later..." The scientist wiped off the saliva from his face. Then he turned to Issei's direction, eliciting a frightened yelp from the boy. The man made his way over and grabbed the brunette roughly by the arm.

"N-no!"

"Silence!" The man jerked him forward. "Let's go...we have various...tests...prepared just for you, little boy..."

Issei's eyes went wide with horror and fruitlessly tried to pry his arm away. He turned to the other kids, screaming and begging for help. One of them, another older child, tried to stop him, but he was held back by another guard. The rest were unable to help as they remained rooted to the ground. They were all afraid. The beating of the other boy had rendered them paralyzed, fearing the same would happen to them as well. 'S-someone...anyone!' he begged as the man began to drag him away. 'Mom...Dad...Iri...!'

"SOMEONE HELP!" The scream tore itself from his lips. And his pleas have been answered.

A shudder rumbled through the facility.

"What was that?!" The man paused in surprise. The other adults were equally confused.

The shaking grew. Then, without any sort of warning, the doors of the room were blown open. Children and adults both clamored to get out of the way to avoid being crushed by the steel doors. They crashed into the ground, skidding to a stop. Immediately, the doctors and guards took out weapons - guns and sabers, virtually anything they had before they turned to the intruders.

"My word, what a reception," a man's voice echoed as two figures entered the room. "It almost reminds me of when I was brought to that damned prison. The only difference is instead of scum that people didn't want to see, I find small children. How about you, Witch? What are your thoughts?"

"I find this sight quite deplorable, Count." The second figure responded, determined to be female due to her voice. "Utilizing children as weapons and experiments? Disgusting."

"On that, I agree." The man stated as he raised the brim of the hat on his head. Soon enough, the dust that shrouded them settled, revealing their forms to the room's occupants.

The first was a man, looking to be close in the range of a teen if not for the cold and mature features that were plastered on his youthful face. His skin was pale, and his messy white hair poked out from underneath the top hat he wore atop his mane. His attire was similar to the attire of those from old London - a black tie poking out from the black vest he wore under the heavy cloak that covered most of his body, black pants and dark shoes with thick soles. His eyes were golden, and burned with anger in spite of the smile, which held naught but dark intentions.

However, next to him, was a woman who Issei stared at with captivation. Only a single word could describe her; "beautiful." It was hard to discern her age, but she looked so young so she must have been at least a high schooler, yet ever breathtaking at the very sight of her. Her face was set into an impassive stare, yet beneath he found her crimson red eyes bewildered with a quiet and tamed fury. Her hair was dark purple, falling past her shoulders, and was clad in a black and purple bodysuit, wearing what appeared to be shoes made of steel, and on her shoulders were pauldrons. In each hand was a spear, bloody red in color.

"Who the hell are you people?!" one of the doctors growled, aiming a gun to them. "I don't know how you got here, but you're not leaving here alive!"

The man sighed, shaking his head. "My word, these humans really have fallen so low," he said. "Regarding what the Director said...which do you want to bet? This Khaos Brigade we've been hearing about? Or simply human stupidity?"

"If I were a betting woman," she replied. "I'd say human stupidity."

"I see." The Count nodded once. He opened his gloved, left hand, and embers of black flames sparked to life. "...No matter how many times I see it...human beings can be such wretched creatures."

"You bastard...DIE!" The man holding the gun pulled the trigger. A bullet shot out from the muzzle and flew toward the man's head. But to the man's eyes, it might as well have been flying in slow motion.

With a toothy smirk, he dodged it with ease, letting the bullet fly past him. He then looked at the children before turning to the men in lab coats. "A heartless monster I may be, even I wouldn't dare spill your blood with children present...so instead, why don't I settle for an alternate measure? For example..."

The man was about to open fire again, but the Count had reappeared in front of him, holding the barrel of the gun.

"...shall I teach you the meaning of 'pain?'"

Black flames erupted from his hand before quickly spreading over the firearm and the limb of the one holding it. In a near instant, the man was swallowed in a dark inferno, screaming as he fell to the ground.

He thrashed around in agony. His grip on his weapon slackened as he tried to roll around the put out the flames, yet it was all for naught.

The other doctors and guards were left horrified, as were the children while the burning man screamed in agony. The Count smirked. "You won't have to worry," he said calmly. "I'm told those flames hurt like hell...but it will all end soon enough." True to his claim, the man's body fell limp, as if life had suddenly left it. The body was reduced to nothingness soon after.

"Good grief," the spear-wielding woman sighed as she stepped forward. "Just get the children out of here...I'll teach these men a lesson in manners."

"Fine, fine..." The man waved his hand relentingly. In truth, he wanted to stay and teach these bastards true suffering, but they had their assignment. He made his way over to the kids and crouched down to the nearest one. He opened his mouth and spoke to them all. "We are going to get you children out of here. Follow me."

Many were terrified by the action they had just witnessed. Some seemed more than willing to go with the man, taking guilty pleasure in watching one of their tormentors burn, but the others were terrified. Something about the Count scared them...and it wasn't his actions or brutality. It was something else. Something...cold. Dark. Their instincts just told them to stay away.

Taking note of their fearful expressions, the man could only sigh in frustration. This was why he was not good with kids...most of the time, they are just downright terrified of him. Not that he could blame them...

There was a reason why he was called the King of the Cavern.

However, as he was trying to think of a way to get them to leave, the Count noticed that one of the kids was staring at the dark-haired woman, who was currently advancing towards the doctors with a look of indifference.

He was slightly confused by this. Why was this kid so fixated on the Witch?

Meanwhile, the woman gave the men before her an impassive stare. "Now then...since I can't kill you, how shall I deal with you? There many weapons to punish such unruly children such as yourselves..."

"Oh yeah?" One of the doctors sneered at her. "And what's a bitch like you gonna do? Slap us to submission?"

The woman was nonplussed by their vulgarity. Instead, she smirked. "...allow me to show you."

She twirled one of the spears in her hand and used the blunt end to strike the man in with an upward swing. The end of the spear struck its target hard enough to send him into the air. Said target happened to be the man's crotch.

The man let out a weak whine from feeling his private parts being demolished before he found himself being struck once again when came back down, this time being thrown into his colleagues. The doctors and guards then began to open fire on her.

With fluid and quick motions, she twirled her spear around like a baton, intercepting any bullet that would've struck her. Eventually, the men ran out of ammo, and the woman used this chance to strike.

With a burst of speed, she blew straight through him, reaching the closest guards in a second before she swung her spear, knocking them into the air before she danced around another guard, who rushed her with a baton. She blocked against a strike, then repelled him with her spear, throwing him into the air and dragging him back down by snagging her weapon into his coat, proceeding to then throw him straight into a thick of guards who had just reloaded, throwing them to the floor.

Two of the doctors tried to blindside her from behind. But without even looking, the woman thrust both of her spears behind her, skewering their arms.

They cried as the spears pierced through flesh and bone before they found themselves being tossed aside, hitting the ground. Three more guards arrived, this time carrying what looked like black guns with gold trims. "Lock and load men!" the leader of the three shouted. "Let's show this bitch what our newest shotguns can do!"

"Oh?" the Witch tilted her head. "A Sacred Gear? No...a weapon made by one. Interesting." While she had fought against creation type Sacred Gears before...this was a new experience for her. But even so…it was all for naught.

"Open fire!" The guards raised their guns and opened fire. Instead of bullets, she was created by arcs of electricity, sparking dark red and chaotic as they charged at her.

Grinning at the new phenomenon, the woman dashed forward and wove between the wild bolts of electricity with minimal effort.

She would also use her spear to knock some of the blasts away before she stopped, now a few feet away from them. Using the second spear, she spun it around wildly, creating a giant maelstrom of wind before swinging it, creating a mighty gust that knocked them off their feet, which in turn caused them to stop firing, and leaving them vulnerable. In this single instance, the Witch stabbed her spears into the ground, and allowed her fingers to dance in the air, creating several sigils.

"Fa, Ro, Fei, Mi, Das, Rho." The sigils glowed brightly as each one was made. Finally, she stopped at the last sigil and the series of runes flared to life. Her eyes narrowed, and with a single stroke, created a line of light through each one of her marks.

¨FWEI!¨ The Runes lit up in a blinding light. In the next moment, each of the firearms in the soldiers' hands glowed with the same intensity before exploding in their hands, blowing them clean off.

The guards cried as the smoldering remains of their weapons clattered to the ground, along with drops of blood. The woman then pulled her weapons from the ground and moved in to strike. She swung the spear in her right hand and clocked the man to her right in the middle of the temple, causing him to crash into the other two guards. She followed up by hurling the spear in her left hand, skewering through the downed soldiers.

To the other guards, it would be like a human shish kabob; all three men pierced into the ground on a red stick, and fruitlessly struggling to release themselves. The other children who remained after the Count had successfully managed to convince them to leave continued to watch. Among them was Issei, who stared as she turned to the remaining men in the room. "I think that's enough playtime," she remarked as she flipped her hair. She then aimed her spear at them lazily before the boy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The air suddenly became charged with electricity while she fell into a stance, a red light dancing around the tip of the spear. "Now then...allow me to show you how exactly my student earned his nickname with this spear."

She crouched down low before jumping into the air, the sharp end of the weapon glowing even brighter. She reared her arm back in preparation to throw it.

Then, she smirked.

"Gae Bolg."

She flung her arm and the spear shot forward like a rocket.

The crimson spear was sent flying. What happened next could only be described as a tree branch growing more branches and piercing through apples at high speeds, fast enough to make it seem like the branches struck them all at once...only the branches were the spear and the apples were the guards.

In that instance of time, all of the remaining guards and scientists were killed.

Their bodies hit the floor at the same time with a fist-sized hole in their chests, all straight through the hearts. The red spear returned to the woman's hand, which shortly disappeared in a burst of red light. "This would have been avoided if you had dropped your weapons," she remarked in distaste before she turned to the children. She sighed. She had hoped they would have all left by now. Regardless...what's done is done now. All she could hope now was that the sight didn't scar them too much. She then noticed one of the children, a small boy with messy brown hair, staring at her with large eyes.

The boy's expression wasn't one of fear. Rather...it was more akin to awe...

"What's the matter, little one?" she asked, smiling as she knelt down. "Scared? I know, it must seem horrible...however, we are doing this to save you. It may be hard to understand now, but..."

"...pretty..."

That...wasn't quite what she expected the child to respond with. When she looked into his eyes, she saw them twinkling in awe.

The count chuckled. "It seems you have a fan, Scathach," he remarked before turning to the other children. "Now then...unless you fancy staying here as lab rats any longer, might we finally leave? I assume the Director is going to be getting antsy."

The group of children snapped out of their stupor of what they had just witnessed by the Count's words. One of the kinds, an older boy with dark hair and wore glasses, stepped forward. "Th-thank you for saving us..." As he thanked the two, the child who had been stopped before, much taller than the rest, moved over to help up the older, raven haired boy that the guard had beaten to the ground.

"Don't thank us yet, little ones," Scatach told them. "We still have to leave this place." She then turned to the man. "Dantes, any word from the Director or Shielder?"

Just as the Count opened his mouth, another shudder rumbled through the building. Following it, the sounds of explosions. "...I believe that should be your answer."

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

"Shit! What the hell is she?!"

"JUST SHOOT! SHOOT!"

The guards in another location of the facility were in complete panic and disarray. They had been patrolling the halls before one of their comrades dropped dead beside them with an arrow through the throat. After that, they were greeted by someone else.

Before them, and demolishing them, was a lone woman. Or rather, it would be more accurate to say youkai, as a pair of fox ears sat atop her head along with a tail wishing behind her. A playful smirk was across her face while her light brown hair swayed in tandem with her clothes - a dark blue yukata with black stockings and ribbons of the same color keeping her pigtails in place. Wooden sandals covered the bottoms of her feet. Swirling around her were several talismans.

"Come now," the animal woman said giddily. "Surely you have more spunk in you than this!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" One of the guards yelled as he aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

The woman waved her hand. One of the talismans floating around her moved in the path of the bullet. As soon as it touched it, the bullet became encased in ice and shattered, the fragments flying to the woman's feet.

"Is that really all you men can muster? How disappointing." The woman sighed.

With a flick, two talismans came to her hand. Fire and ice instantly began to dance around in her hand before she threw them straight at the mass of guards. An explosion followed afterwards, throwing the guards off their feet and away. Scorch marks and thin layers of ice covered the ground. However, though she had taken down several, more guards had taken their place. The woman was about to take, but a new figure came out, rushing past the woman, charging straight towards the new frontier of guards.

"...blow away!"

A large, black, cross-shaped shield came in quickly and bashed into the mass of guards before being pushed backward without any sign of slowing down.

In seconds, the new form of guards was blown away.

A low whistle came from behind the fox girl, who turned and found a man approaching. He was quite tall, being only a head and a half short of the towering giant that was Iskandar. He had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and snow white hair, which was short and somewhat spiky. He wore a black suit with a red shirt underneath, complete with a black tie with red lines running through it.

"Shielder means business, doesn't she?" the man asked, clearly impressed as the girl ceased her charge. Behind her, every single guard in their path was taken down, laid flat across the floor either unconscious or dead. "Then again, not surprising. The kid did tell her to go serious."

"Yeah! Fujimaru-kun is really letting her run free." The fox woman chirped.

Shielder then returned to them. She was a young girl, bearing shoulder length pinkish silver hair, and bluish purple eyes. Her attire left little to the imagination, as it consisted of black leggings with purple highlights with a black band around her right thigh, and some kind of armor that was more like a leotard, leaving the midriff of her stomach exposed, yet clothing her lower nether regions. A metal skirt was around her hips, along with iron around her neck, acting like a shield for the vulnerable part of her body. She also wore gloves that went up to her biceps, also having purple highlights that moved from her pinky and index finger and up to the edge. In hand was a large shield, easily bigger than herself. It was twice her size, and it seemed to have a cross-like portion to it, long protrusions extended in opposing directions.

"All targets eliminated, Director," Shielder, Mash Kyrielight, reported as she set the shield she carried on her back. "Mission complete."

"Now now, Mash-chan~" the fox woman grinned as she bounced next to the girl's side. "Don't be so stiff! You sound like such an old woman!"

The Director, EMIYA, sighed as he shook his head before he tapped his ear. "Oi, Nobunaga," he called. "Any luck on your end?"

"Hmph, have some faith in Oda, will you?" a haughty, feminine voice answered. "Although, I should warn you that the imbeciles running the place are circling the facility as we speak. I also noticed a few Fallens in the mix as well. We also got confirmation from one of the bastards in charge. There really is a connection between this place and the Khaos Brigade."

"I see..." EMIYA grimaced. "So, the Brigade was involved. Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, given the fact that these guys are experimenting on and weaponizing potential Sacred Gear wielders, they had to have been part of SOMETHING big." Nobunaga replied.

"Fair point. But so much for destroying this place quietly now that we got their attention. What's the status on Dantes and Scathach? Did they rescue the test subjects?"

"They're already evacuating them. I checked out a few of them...looks like you were right on the nose yet again, Director. It seems a few are heroic descendants."

"Excellent." The Director nodded in approval. "Tell them to make sure that none of them harmed. Bring them back to rendezvous point." He ceased communications and then turned to the fox woman and Shielder. "Shielder, Caster. As of now, use of Noble Phantasm is approved. Don't hold anything back."

"Understood."

Caster grinned. "Alright~" she cheered. "Sooner I finish this up, the sooner I can be with my hubby!" With that, the two women headed off to complete their objectives. EMIYA sighed once more, shaking his head in amusement. To this day, he still could not understand what went through Tamamo no Mae's head. He wondered if the original incarnation of Amaterasu was this crazy. Regardless, now that they had confirmation that the Khaos Brigade had been experimenting, he wondered what their endgame was. Humans with Sacred Gears, on top of heroic descendants...something didn't sit right.

Then again, nothing did ever since Alaya brought him to this world. As he thought about his employer, he scowled. "If I ever find a way to kill her," he thought aloud. "I will. I sold my fucking soul out of stupidity and remained faithful, and what do I get for it? Working with a damned troll of all things."

And as if working with Zelretch wasn't bad enough...it was the fact that his current mission involved Beasts of all things that truly solidified his hatred for the collective unconscious of humanity.

Sometimes he wondered what in the hell was he thinking, making a deal with a "world" of all things.

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

"...so then, Assassin," the owner of the haughty voice, Nobunaga Oda, spoke to her companion. Contrary to what one might expect, she was a young girl in her late teens, possibly early twenties, wearing a black uniform underneath a heavy red coat that came down to her very feet, which sat atop her shoulders. Atop her head was a red hat, bearing the golden emblem of Japan. In her hand was a sheathed blade. Her hair was black, spilling out from beneath the hat and going past her shoulders. Her red eyes danced with amusement and anticipation. "How should we handle this?"

The figure she was conversing with, Assassin, remained silent as he finished assembling his sniper rifle. He was a male that stood taller than Nobunaga if he rose to full height. The entirety of his body was garbed in some type of black armor with a gunmetal gray chest plate, greaves, and left pauldron. Wrapped around his waist were holstered firearm on his left side, and a sheathed knife on the right. He also had a red cloak that trailed behind him, fastened from his waist. His head was wrapped in a red scarf that served as a hood that also covered his shoulders. His features were hidden underneath layers of black cloth wrapped around his face, and overshadowed from his hood.

As he finished loading his rifle, he pulled back the hammer and raised it.

"...among the targets," Assassin said in a cold, professional tone, akin to one befitting of his title. "Which appears to be the leader, Archer?"

"Let's see here..." Nobunaga hummed as she peered through her telescope. Her eye scanned through the mob of Fallen Angels encircling the facility until she stopped on one that caught her eye. A single figure with eight feathery black wings.

"Hm...I think I found our Commander. Eight wings. Fallen Angel. Judging by the crest on his armor, I'd say...Kazfiel." An excited grin formed on the Archer's face, red eyes gleaming. "How delightful...hmhmhm, this is beginning to remind me of my ancestor's glorious victory at Okehazama!"

Assassin didn't deign to respond to that last one. Instead, he raised his rifle, training his sights on his target. "Given the situation, use of Noble Phantasms have most likely been approved," he said. "Focus your attack around the target. Take out the head, the body falls. How wide is your attack range?"

"Quite," Nobunaga answered with glee. She dug into her pocket, taking out what appeared to be a card, depicting a soldier wielding a bow. She held it in front of her face as a red glow began to dominate her body. "Seal, unlock. Limit, 63%. Command Authority, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

As if adhering to her words, the card in her hand flared up in a brilliant light that matched the one her body was emitting. Once it reached its peak, two words were spoken.

"Include, Archer!"

The card broke apart, becoming apart of the red aura that cloaked her form. A manic grin formed on Nobunaga's face as her eyes glowed brilliant red. Power began to charge in the air, building to its apex as she withdrew her sword from its sheath, raising it to the heavens.

"Without fail! I am prepared to expose corpses to the Three Thousand Worlds. Demon of the Sixth Heaven's roaring command!" she bellowed, her grin threatening to split her face. Her roaring voice earned the attention of the vast army of humans and Fallens before them, now noticing the incredible power this one human boasted. Assassin kept his eye trained on the target. The aura around Nobunaga spread out around her, becoming more dense and heavy before it began to solidify, creating what appeared to be hundreds, if not thousands of rifles, all aimed directly at them. "All of you! Remember this well, even as you fall to the earth! I am the descendant and inheritor of the Mad Fool of Okehazama! The next Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!"

Red energy gathered at the muzzle of the barrels. The build-up had reached its peek. Now it was a dam waiting to burst.

"I AM ODA NOBUNAGA!"

She swung her sword down. Assassin fired his rifle, the bullet shot straight out and finding its target, burying itself in the Fallen Angel's head. Then the rifles around Nobunaga opened fire, releasing the energy that had been collecting.

Streams of blazing red energy burst forth, piercing through any unfortunate victim in their line of fire. Many members of the encroaching army dropped like flies as they fell into the cold embrace of death. Those that tried to evade the blasts performed a futile effort as there were simply too many beams to escape from.

It was then that they realized the horrible truth.

This wasn't a fight...it was a goddamn massacre.

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

"Are you alright, little one?" Issei jumped, hearing the woman, Scathach he thinks her name was, call out to him as he hung out from behind the other children as they escaped. Ahead, Edmond led the refugees, humming a little tune all the while. "You've been quiet for a long time now."

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay...just...thinking..." Issei replied slowly. He and the other children had been through quite a bit within the past hour. What started out as another day of experiments, tests, and possible disappearances, unexpectedly turned into a rescue operation. Quite frankly, his mind was still trying to wrap itself around all of this. But he does know one thing. The man and woman that saved them...they are good people.

Scathach smiled placatingly, ruffling the boy's hair. "You needn't worry about the people here," she told him. "My colleagues and I are doing everything we can to help you. By the way, I never learned your name."

"I-Issei."

"Issei...that is a good name." Scathach smiled gently. "It means honesty, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah..it does..." The youth nodded.

The Witch was smiling in amusement. For some reason or another, the boy had clung to her, and by his own selfish yet adorable request, his tiny hands were holding her larger ones. It was endearing in a way. She couldn't quite recall doing a thing like this in her long life...but it felt...nice for a change...

It reminded her of when she once had that troublesome boy for a student once. The times have certainly changed since then. In all honesty, she had been content with her life of solitude, however inefficient and bland it was. However, one day, the man she knew only as the Director had come into her life, followed by a feeble old man and a small little creature that, while adorable, just SCREAMED danger for reasons unknown to her. He made her an offer, and she simply accepted out of boredom.

And it became one of the best decisions she ever made in her life. Her life had become much more exciting. Heroic descendants, powerful opponents...even talk of monstrous beasts. Not only did it give her excitement that she had long since forgotten, there was the possibility of her wish being granted. All in all, the best decision.

"Um...o-onee-chan?" Issei called out. The woman would have gushed if she were a normal person. Being called big sister, even when she was an old woman. How adorable. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it, little one?"

"A-am I...going to see mom and dad again?"

The woman's face softened. So this boy was taken from his parents as well. She gave him a kind smile and patted him on the head. "Don't worry, you will be with your mom and dad soon."

The boy's face lit up. He was happy. Finally, he could get back home! Gosh, his parents must be so worried about him. He wasn't sure how long he was gone for, but...would they yell at him for being gone for so long? Would they believe what he told them? He wasn't sure...but no matter what, he'd be happy to be back home. Issei looked back at the other children. They must be like him, taken from their moms and dads and siblings. His thoughts then went back to the people who took them.

"Why..." he said quietly. "Did the bad people take us?"

The woman paused for a moment, figuring out how to word this properly...

"They said something about Sacred Gears, or something..." one of the children ahead of Issei said. It was the boy in glasses from before. "Whats a Sacred Gear?"

Scathach pursed her lips. She looked at Edmond, who overheard the conversation. He gave a nod. He figured they at least had the right to know. "A Sacred Gear is something like a weapon," she told them. "Do you remember famous people you read about from the history books? Oda Nobunaga, Ghandhi, or Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"Leonardo?" the glasses-wearing boy blinked, looking at another of the children nearby. He appeared to be the youngest of the batch, sticking close to one of the older kids who had short black hair. "Like, shy and quiet Leo?"

"Sort of." The woman replied. "People like them have left their mark on the world and history, typically because of something special they possess."

Issei tilted his head. "Something...special?"

"Yes. It varies from person to person. One of the reasons those adults took you was because you have a Sacred Gear." Scathach gently ruffled his hair again. "I'm sorry we couldn't come get you sooner, little one."

"It's okay...I'm just really happy you saved us."

After that, the rest of the journey was in silence. Even still, Scathach looked at Issei with a strange sense of familiarity. She wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed...nostalgic about the boy.

Well, whatever it was, it could wait. After all...there was home for him to return to.

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

(Time Skip, Hyoudou Household)

"Issei!" Both Kasumi and Ichijou Hyoudou, Issei's mother and father respectively, exclaimed in relief as they rushed to hug their son.

As soon as they had seen their child on their front door step, grimy with tussled hair and ruined white clothes, they had more or less gone into a frenzy and held him like a lifeline. The sight brought a smile to Scathach's face as she watched from afar, leaning against a telephone pole. "It's a wonderful sight," Nobunaga said, also watching with a hint of a smile on her face as well. "Though a bit too sappy for my tastes."

"Hey. The child was missing for months and his parents have been looking for him frantically all this time. I think they are entitled to having a sappy moment like this."

The successor of the Mad Fool rolled her eyes, shrugging before she noticed someone walking up to them. "Ohayo, Director," she greeted with a grin. "Come to watch a moment from a soap opera?"

"Like you're one to talk," EMIYA grunted. "Considering you're Oda's descendant."

"I can't help who my ancestor is," Nobunaga replied cheekily.

"And yet, you act fairly similar to how Oda did all those years ago..." The man shook his head.

"Ara? You mean you've met the Demon King? How old are you?"

"...you've been hanging around Zelretch too long," EMIYA sighed, earning a cheeky grin from the girl before looking at the sight. The two parents were bringing their child inside, no doubt to feed him and get him a good, fresh pair of clothes and out of the rags that the people from the Khaos Brigade had forced upon him. "We confirmed that out of the 250 kids from the facility, a good number of them had Legendary Souls inside of them. Zelretch is taking care of them as we speak, but it'll be their decision if they want to join."

"I see," Scathach nodded. "And...what of that boy? Issei?"

EMIYA paused briefly. He then answered, "...he has one as well," he said, turning toward her. "One you're familiar with."

"Really?" The Immortal Witch quirked a brow in interest. She figured that the boy felt familiar for a reason. But could it really be? "Who is it?"

"A guard dog."

With that lone phrase, the violet haired woman understood the underlying meaning behind it. She was struck by the realization.

Suddenly, the familiarity she felt before made sense. She couldn't help but manage a smile. "...I see," she said in understanding. "Perhaps this will be worth looking over, then."

"Ho?" Nobunaga quirked an eyebrow. "Planning on taking him under your wing, are you? If I recall, Cu Chulainn was the last who've you apprenticed."

"Indeed, he was."

EMIYA sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, whether that kid joins us is up to you and him," he said. "Just make sure he's aware of what he might get himself into, yeah?"

"Don't worry." She waved him off. "I have no intention of leaving that child in the dark. I will not force him into the Order if he does not desire it."

EMIYA gave another grunt before he turned and walked away. Nobunaga gave her farewells to the Witch before following the Director. As they did, Scathach turned back to the Hyoudou household.

Her expression softened as she fell deep in thought. In all her time in the Order, she never expected an event such as this to take place.

To think that her beloved student had left behind a legacy. She knew that he once had a child, a child that lost his life at the hands of his father's own spear, partially due to her own misgivings...but there was another who carried his blood? In this day and age? It brought back many memories.

From the time that he was a child, to the times she trained him, to the time he left her tutelage...

"As persistent as you ever were, Setanta," she remembered fondly.

Even though he had been slain on the battlefield, somehow, his lineage managed to live on to this era.

Perhaps...her wish could come true after all.

For now, though, she'd wait until he was a little older. A child could not hold a spear. Besides...she had all the time in the world.

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

Several days had passed since Issei's return, and his parents were adamant about not letting him out of their sight. No matter where, be it at school or the park, his mother or father was always keeping an eye on him. His condition also showed improvement. Before he was rescued, he had been skin and bones due to malnourishment. The people at the facility didn't feed them on a regular basis, and even when they did, the food wasn't that fresh. By now, he had become fuller looking, mostly due to his parents making sure he ate enough, even giving him extra proportions to make sure he gets better. He found it a bit annoying, but he was still happy to be back with his parents. His friends were also very worried about him too, as when he returned to school two days later, he was practically swarmed.

Everywhere around him, his friends and classmates pelted him with various questions. Where was he? Why was he gone for so long? When did he get back? Why didn't he say anything? And the list went on.

He wanted to tell them, but every time he thought back to his time in that place...well, it just brought up some bad memories. The only good memories he had of that place were the friends he made there.

While many tended to stay quiet and keep to themselves to avoid trouble from the guards and prevent any pain of loss, he managed to open up to some of the children within his age range.

There was an older boy of Chinese descent. He had messy black hair, dark eyes and was older than Issei by a couple of years. His name was Cao Cao. Issei initially thought it was a strange name, as it sounded a bit like cocoa, but he never really questioned it. The Chinese youth seemed proud of his name for some reason, so Issei just let it be. Actually, it was Cao Cao who tried fruitlessly to stop the doctors from taking Issei and the others, only to be harshly beaten every time. In fact, he did that more often than not in the time Issei's been there, and even before then. He was more or less the big brother figure of the ragtag group of children, doing his best to watch out and protect them.

Following him was a dark haired boy of similar age. He had a pale complexion and wore glasses over his blue eyes. From what Issei gathered from him, he seemed to be the studious type, preferring knowledge over brute force. He was also one of the kids who became easily frightened. Whenever the guards came to drag more children into their experiments, he would immediately run and hide from them. Not that Issei could blame him, as the guards were scary enough, and the experiments were even scarier. Who wasn't afraid of needles? Despite that, Georg became a reliable friend to Issei, teaching him about many things he learned despite their captivity.

The most boisterous, and arguably the protector of the group, was a boy named Heracles. It was a weird name, like Cao Cao's, but like the Chinese boy, he sounded really proud of it for some reason. Issei never asked why, since he didn't think it was important. In contrast to Georg's personality, he focused on strength. When Issei first saw him, the only word that came to mind was "huge". The boy towered over all of them by a good head and a half...and he was barely older than Issei. Unlike the light complexion of the previous two, his skin was more of a tanned, bronze tone. His hair was dark and fell down to his neck. He was also pretty fit for a child, already having the outline of some muscles already. He may have seemed boisterous at first, but as he got to know him, Issei saw that Heracles was a kind soul and a protector of sorts. He and Cao Cao helped look out for the weaker ones of the group.

There was also that one boy who was the youngest of the group by a couple years. He was the shy and quiet type of kid, always hiding behind one of his friends only to peek out occasionally. From what Issei gathered from the others, the youth's name was Leonardo. But as time passed, Issei learned that Leonardo loved stories. He loved fantasy stories especially, about wizards, knights, and dragons. His brief bouts of excitement over these tales were like a small light in the typically dreary atmosphere of their cell. He also liked to draw. Heracles and another kid managed to snag some paper for him to draw on, and a pen from one of the doctors. Risky, but worth it. He typically drew anything that came to mind, most of them were monsters made to eat up the bad adults that tormented them. Simply imagining that happen brought smiles to the children's faces.

Then there was this one girl amongst their circle of friends. A girl named Laeticia. She had short blonde hair that fell to the nape of her neck, a light complexion, and stunning blue eyes that Issei seemed to get lost in. She also had the brightest smile that he ever saw, even brighter than Irina's. She was the other kid who helped steal the paper and pen with Heracles for Leonardo. What surprised Issei, even more, was that she was from Paris, France. That lone fact got the boy excited, as he never stepped foot outside of Japan, so he eagerly asked her what it was like. To his joy, the girl answered him with just as much fervor.

Before Issei knew it, he found friends to within the scary facility. It helped that they had each other...as the experiments those scientists did on them were terrifying. It wasn't limited to needles.

He really wished he could have seen them again. For a while, he felt like he was with Irina again.

"Ne ne, Ise-kun! Let's be super heroes when we get older!"

The brunette smiled at the fond memory as he walked through the streets. Not too far behind him was his mother. They had just returned from a grocery run. His mouth was drooling in anticipation, since his mother told him she was going to be making curry. To Issei, you had not tasted curry until you had tasted his mother's. He had just passed the long staircase leading up to the shrine before he heard what sounded like battle cries, the kind you'd hear in tokatsu shows. "Ise?" his mother called. "What's the matter?"

Issei turned to the steps. Was there a shoot going on? Maybe sparring practice between older kids? He did remember that one of his friends at school mentioning his older brother practicing for an upcoming kendo tournament.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Issei moved closer to the source of the noise, barely paying any mind to his mother's concerned words as she followed him.

When he reached the top of the stares, he was greeted by both a shocking yet awe-inspiring sight.

"Onee-chan?"

The purple-haired woman from before, Scathach, was standing in the shrine, though she was not the only one present. There was a small boy, a very familiar one at that, sparring with her, carrying a wooden naginata and clashing against her, dressed in a small training gi. The woman, on the other hand, was garbed in a violet track suit.

"C-C-Cao Cao-niisan?!" The small brunette gawked in surprise.

There was no doubt. It was the same boy who had been protecting him and the other kids in that tiny space.

Startled by the call of his name, the Chinese boy looked away from his opponent and stared gobsmacked at one of the kids he protected at the facility. However, it was an err of judgment on his part as the blunt end of the training staff caught him in the side, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Gah!" Cao Cao yelped as he found himself thrown to the floor, his naginata clattering to the ground. Before he could get up, the training staff was aimed at his neck.

"Point and match for me." Scathach smirked in amusement before stating, "Next time, do not lose your focus in the middle of a fight. Your opponent will take advantage of every opportunity and every opening."

Cao Cao gave her a mock glare before she removed her staff. As she did, Cao Cao got up, dusting himself off before he turned to Issei. "It is you, Cao Cao-niisan!" the boy cheered, smiling widely as he ran up to him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same, Issei," Cao Cao answered before grinning. "Then again, it's good to see you."

"Yeah!" The brunette nodded excitedly. "I haven't seen you since Nee-san and Dantes-san freed us! Are the others here too? Are they doing alright?"

The Chinese boy laughed. "Calm down," he told him. "I can't answer all at once! But, yeah, they're doing alright. Sadly, they're not here right now. Laeticia threw a fuss about not being able to come to Kuoh, though."

"Heh~" Issei grinned. He didn't think he'd see Cao Cao again. At least, not so soon.

"Ise!" The boy turned, and cringed, suddenly remembering that his mother was with him.

Then he remembered that he ran off without telling her why. He...was in trouble now, wasn't he? Soon, he found his mom at the front of the shrine, looking panicked. "Don't run off like that!"

"S-sorry!"

Scathach giggled into her hand, looking on in amusement at the site. "Speak of the mother hen, and she shall appear," she joked. Kasumi stopped, staring at the woman in confusion before bowing her head. "Greetings. My apologies for taking your son away for a moment. He and my pupil were having a reunion of sorts."

"Reunion?" The brunette woman questioned in confusion.

"Oh yes. These two here met each other during their captivity, and have been friends ever since."

Kasumi's eyes widened, looking at her son for confirmation. Issei nodded strongly, even pushing Cao Cao forward. "Kaa-chan, this is Cao Cao-niisan!" he introduced. "He looked after us!"

"I-Issei!" Cao Cao snapped at his friend, putting him in the center of attention like this. Not to mention the shoving. Nevertheless, he turned to face his friend's mother and bowed. "I-It's nice to met you, miss."

Kasumi blinked, stunned for a moment before bowing her head. She then turned to Scathach, giving her a questionable look. "And...who might you be?"

"Pardon my manners," Scathach smiled. "My name is Scathach."

"Onee-chan is the one who saved us, mom!"

Kasumi's eyes widened, staring at Scathach in shock. In the next moment, she grabbed the woman's hands, bowing her head and crying profusely.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much for saving my son!"

"It's no problem. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time..." Scathach replied, hiding the true reason why she and the others saved the children.

It was pretty obvious that, under no circumstances, could she allow anyone to know about their objective or existence. Keeping the Grand Order secret from every normal human being who didn't have some mediocrum of experience in the supernatural was pretty much a given. No doubt that Issei's mother would ask more in detail, but thankfully, Scathach had a cover story in mind. She did assume that Issei would question her about the Sacred Gears, though. After all, he was the one who asked her about them when she and Edmond were escorting the children to safety.

"Please!" Kasumi begged. "There must be a way for me to repay you! You've done so much for me and my husband for bringing Ise-kun home to us!"

Scathach pursed her lips. That sounded like a good opportunity. She looked at Cao Cao, who seemed to ponder this as well. Then a low grumble could be heard, thus settling the matter. The boy had the decency to look embarrassed, while the Witch grinned. "Well..."

XxX DxD/Grand Order XxX

Dinner had proven to be far more than what Scathach had bargained for. The Hyoudou couple learned that Scathach and Cao Cao would only be in town for the next few months before they had to leave. Of course, that was a lie. Scathach still has to observe Issei to determine what Sacred Gear he had and ensure his safety. She did choose to become his guardian. Still, when she told them this story, they offered a guest room, and Cao Cao allowed to sleep with Issei. Naturally, the brunette was more than fine with it, as it gave the two boys time to catch up.

They haven't seen one another for quite some time, and it would be best for them to tell each other what happened since then.

The parents had long gone to sleep. Currently, she was in the living room, speaking with the Director about the latest developments. After being close to Issei, inside his home no less, she managed to recognize the presence inside of him. "...I see," the man responded with a troubled sigh. "Boosted Gear. Of all the Sacred Gears the brat could have, it just had to be a Longinus. How many does that make now?"

"Including Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo, that makes a total of four." The Immortal Witch replied. "Quite a surprising feat. To think we uncovered that many out of the 13 Sacred Gears with the power to kill Gods. Although, such a classification is misleading, as only the True Longinus has truly claimed the lives of Gods, albeit minor ones. The rest have not even come close to such a feat."

"This coming from the Godslayer herself..."

The Witch of the Shadow Lands giggled. "It has been a long time since I've partaken in deicide, though."

"You still intend on training him?"

"Only if he wishes it." Scathach shrugged. "Be that as it may..." She then shook her head. "Well, I have to go now. I will speak with you soon, Director."

With that, she ended the call. The woman once hailed as a godslayer sighed, reclining on the sofa before looking up at the ceiling. Part of her wondered if she was growing too old for this. However, that said, she couldn't deny the excitement that had returned to her life...that, and the revelation that somehow, in this day and age, the blood of her dearest student had survived. The child she saved even harbored his soul, much like the other children at the facility also harbored the souls of heroic spirits. However, if what she gathered was true...they paled in comparison to the Heroes from the world the Director hailed.

She had more than heard the rumors. That the Director and the Chairman were not from this world, and neither was Captain Fujimaru or Shielder. She was curious, but she didn't press the matter. Being alive for so long did give her insight as to what and what not ask. For now, she would simply wait for the time for the truth to be revealed by their own accord. Then again, they had already spoke of why they had come.

A smile formed on her face. Joining the Order had most definitely given her the relishing thought of her wish coming true, if what the Director said was to be believed. "Onee-chan?" Scathach turned her head and found Issei walking down the steps of the stairs, dressed in adorable pajamas with panda bears plastered across them while holding what she assumed was a stuffed dragon plushie in his arm. He looked to have just awoken, given that he was rubbing his eye sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you that," she answered coyly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Bathroom," the boy answered as he walked up to her. "...hey, Onee-chan? Can I ask you something? It's about what you told us before...about this Sacred Gear stuff."

Scathach smiled softly. It looks like the child's curiosity got the better of him. "Of course." She scooted over to the end of the loveseat and left a spot open for him. The brunette boy plumped down on the soft cushion, his eyes trained on her expectantly.

"As you may remember, I said that Sacred Gears are items that certain people in history have possessed to leave their mark on the world." She began her lecture.

"Each Gear is unique. They can vary in shape, power, and even size. Some do not even have a shape - rather, they may come in the form of a power or ability one can possess. An example would be Sword Birth. It doesn't have a physical shape, but its form comes in its power to create swords for the wielder to use. Another would be Annihilation Maker. It also doesn't have a physical shape, but it allows its user to create anything from its imagination. However...some Sacred Gears are special. You see, when God, the biblical one mind you, created Sacred Gears, he originally made them to be simple tools or relics. However...thirteen special Gears had defied his system. Gears capable of killing both Satans...and gods."

Issei's eyes widened. "K-kill gods?" he whispered. "Wow...a-and some of us back in that place have them? T-these Sacred Gears, I mean."

"Yes," Scathach nodded. "These thirteen Gears are known as the Longinus. Annihilation Maker, the one I mentioned earlier, is one of them. The most powerful of the Longinus is what gave them their namesake - the True Longinus, the same spear that was once used to kill Jesus Christ."

"Jesus...? You mean that Messiah guy?" Issei asked with a tilted head, vaguely recalling what Irina had told him about the death of Christ.

"The very same." An amused smile formed on Scathach's face. "As it just so happens...Cao Cao has the True Longinus."

"...EHHHHH!?" Issei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His brother figure had the most powerful Sacred Gear in existence?!

The immortal Witch couldn't help but giggle at his dumbfounded expression. It was a surprise that he didn't wake up his parents with that little outburst. "As unbelievable as it may be...it is the truth."

Issei was still shocked by this. To think Cao Cao would have something like that. "W-wait," he said, suddenly realizing something. "Then, if Cao Cao-niisan has something like that, then...does that mean...the others...?"

"Yes." The violet haired woman nodded in confirmation. "From what my bosses had informed me, your friends have Sacred Gears as well."

"Of course, there was another reason why they took you, but that's for a later time. What you should know, Ise-kun...is that, and the other children there, are special. More than you know."

"Special? How?" The boy questioned. If they were special...then was that why those mean people kidnapped them?

"Didn't I tell you before?" Scathach smiled at him. "Sacred Gears were used by people who made their mark in history." Gently, she ruffled his hair again, earning an irritated yet cute look n his face. "And I have no doubt that you, and Cao Cao, will make your own marks."

That seemed to earn a quiet, pondering look on the child's face. Meanwhile, Scathach stared at his face. There were a few similarities; messy hair, a sharp chin and nose, and a slight slit in the pupils. She also spotted a few flecks of red in his chocolate brown orbs. They were extremely hard to notice, but if you looked closely, you would find them. As she looked at the child, she found a phantom sitting next to him, bearing a similar expression. Messy hair, tied back into a ponytail, and his spear leaning on his shoulder. 'I wonder how far you will go, little one,' she thought fondly. 'I only hope that...you don't follow the same fate as Setanta once did.'

"...hey, Onee-chan?" Scathach blinked, taken out of her thoughts as the young boy tapped his fingers together nervously. "U-um, I know you said that a kid shouldn't hold a weapon, but...d-do you think you can...teach me how to fight?"

The woman was even more surprised by his words. But that surprise was quickly replaced by a nostalgic smile. That was a rather familiar question. How many have they asked that, yet in such a nervous manner? The answer was only two students. "...before I answer that," Scathach replied. "Why do you want to fight?"

Issei frowned heavily. "W-when I was there, watching the other kids keep being tortured by the bad people there...I felt so weak...I felt like I was useless..." he said, his body shaking from the horrible memories of that place. Even now, he remembered how horrible the conditions were, how brutally beaten the other children were. "But...when I thought about Irina...I thought what could happen if they after him too." A dark scowl formed across his face, revealing sharp fangs. "I...couldn't stand the thought of that. I don't want to be weak...I don't want to watch any of my friends die...that's why...! That's why I...!"

His eyes widened when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him. His shuddering stopped, feeling a familiar and gentle embrace around him. "...honestly," Scathach said with a smile. "Children these days...you all grow up so fast."

After Issei had calmed down, Scathach, much to his disappointment, pulled away. "I'll teach you," she said. "But, promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"First, promise me...that you won't die," the warrior asked, causing Issei's eyes to widen. He found an overwhelming sadness reflected in his eyes, as if reliving a painful time. "I once had a student who died...a boy I held dearly to my heart. I do not wish to lose another student, much less one so young."

"I...I promise!" The boy nodded with resolution. "I promise to stay alive!"

Scathach smiled, bobbing her head. "Alright then," she said with a grin. "We begin training tomorrow. First things first, let's get you home!"

"Yatta!" Issei cheered. However, he then paused and cocked his head innocently. "By the way...Onee-chan? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Issei?"

"I tried asking mom this, but...what's Oppai?"

 **-Chapter 1 End-**


End file.
